In general, during the course of storage of glass plates in a laminated state, or during the course of distribution of transporting them by trucks and the like, damage or cracks on the surface of glass plates may occur by mutually contacting glass plates on impact.
In particular, glass plates for flat panel displays are used for high-definition displays, which are different from common architectural glass plates, vehicular glass plates, and the like. For this reason, the surface of glass plates for flat panel displays requires maintaining a clean surface so that damage or cracks do not exist, and requires having a superior flatness for a fast-response property or wide viewing angle. For example, even if damage or cracks on the surface of glass plates are minute, there may be problems in that electronic elements or devices cannot be formed or interconnection may be disconnected at the damaged or cracked parts. For this reason, there is a process for inserting interleaving paper between glass plates (glass plate-interleaving paper) for the purpose of preventing damage or cracks on the surface of glass plates.
Some types of glass plate-interleaving paper for such a usage, for example, glass plate-interleaving paper by which cracking or surface damage of glass plates can be prevented, and interleaving paper by which the surface of glass plates is not contaminated, have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of forming a fluorine coating film on the surface of glass plate-interleaving paper. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses glass plate-interleaving paper to which a foamed sheet made of a polyethylene-based resin and a film made of a polyethylene-based resin are applied. Patent Document 3 discloses glass plate-interleaving paper, which is formed from pulp containing 50% by mass or more of bleached chemical pulp, and includes a specific alkylene oxide adduct and a water-soluble polyether-modified silicone. In addition, Patent Document 4 discloses glass plate-interleaving paper in which a resin content in the paper is specified, and a raw material selected in view of contamination of the surface of glass plates is used.